Fabrication of devices such as semiconductor devices may involve deposition of various dielectric, conductive, or semiconductive films in or over raised or recessed features on a substrate. Deposition of films that are conformal to the underlying topography of a substrate can be challenging, particularly as aspect ratios increase and critical dimensions of features decrease with fabrication of increasingly smaller devices.